Blossoming In War
by SoulessTwins
Summary: In the midst of a bloody hell risen family war; love blossoms in an unlikely place. But will the battle of the century make it wither before its time? Warnings Inside. IkeXMarth   SubCouples.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello! :D This story will be switching between me (MarMarBinks) and TaimingThyDragon. She'll be doing the next chapter and I'll be doing the one after that. Get the drift?

**Disclaimer: **I own my voice that I am currently using to sing Awake and Alive by Skillet...Don't own anything else.

**Ship: **IkexMarth, of course! XD

* * *

><p>War.<p>

It's that word that everyone fears. It's the word that brings terror to the hearts and minds of people everywhere. It's the word that brings destruction to cities and lives. It's the word that you would think would be the last place you'd find the opposite.

Love.

It's that word that everyone adores. It's the word that brings peace to the hearts and minds of people everywhere. It's the word that brings hope and happiness to cities and lives. It's the word that you would think would be anywhere but war.

But it was.

It is in the midst of an intense war between two rival royal families that love blooms. It blooms and blossoms into something unimaginable. It is the kind of love that everyone dreams of; the fairy tale kind of love. It is forbidden, but that only seems to make it stronger, make it grow. It is a love unlike any other in the world.

Yes, it is in the midst of a bloody war that such a thing begins. And it might just be in the midst of a bloody war that such a thing ends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So dramatic :O I shall now pass the writing onto Marth!

Oh and review! REVIEW I SAY! :)


	2. A Shared Want

**Chapter one. Gah. Hardest place to start on a joint account. Meh, I don't know know why its just harder to start on chapter one when you cn't plan whats to happen in the next chapter. Makes me an angry puffer fish. But I have no room to complain. Ike (MarMarBinks) gets to figure out what happens next anyway XD. **

**but whatever... I get to add in the warnings too. Great Fun, hmm? :D Nuff Rambling **

**This story contains the following; Yaoi, Vulgar Language, Voilence, Blood and Gore, Long Chapters, In depth sequences (that are a pain in the ass), Nudity, later MaleXMale Relationship, later MaleXMale Sexual Situations, and eventual bondage. mmm.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. It was a half assed warning but it still counts. :I**

**The song that was used as inspiration for this fanfiction was Beath by Breaking Benjamin "You take the breath right out of me" "Cause I will be the death of you" Go listen to the song :I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A warm breeze danced across the landscape, caressing tree after tree in its wake. It was a beautiful sight to behold; the trees dancing in the wind and casting shadows round the court yard. The gentleness of it was like the soothing tongue of a mother dog as she lovingly washes her newborn pups. As the warm wind danced through the spiky blue hair of Prince Ike, however, it did little to lighten his somber mood.

Normally, at this time period of the early morning; Ike would happily be sitting on his balcony, staring out over his kingdom and wishing nothing more then for its safety. Today was different though. Ike still sat on the balcony, mulling things over, but for once it was not over his beautiful kingdom; It was about his upcoming arranged marrage.

A deep frown engraved itself into Ikes face as he thought of the lordships daughter. Yes the kingdom needed another alliance to end this terrible war but did it really need to be at the cost of his manhood? According the king and queen the answer was yes.

It wasn't that she wasn't an attractive girl, to be perfectly honest she was beautiful, her wheat dipped hair that made big curls down her back, her tan caramel skin, rosy pink lips that always glistened and amazingly hypnotizing brown eyes were few qualities of her looks that made her so great to stare at. She was perfect to look at, obviously, and was the ultimate picture of what a women should be. That was until she opened her mouth.

Although raised to be a polite nd quite younge women, she was rude and rash and annouyingly clingly to the poor men she called her own. Annouying was a deffinate turn off in Ikes book. Rude was another big thing that turned the blue haired boy off.

The blunette sighed and ran his long fingers threw his hair. Was it really so bad that he wanted to marry for love and not to save his home? Yes the war with the Kimbel Kingdom was getting even worse with every passing moment but it didn't mean he had to give up his love life for it either. Ike sighed in frustration. This stupid war was stripping to many things from him and his people; he just wanted it to end and maybe find someone nice to settle down with.

All Ike really wanted was to get away from the kingdom life, forever. He was not keen with being bowed to he hated it all. He hated his lordship that was his birthright. Ike didn't want the thrown. He didn't want to rule. He just wanted love.

Love. Thats all he really wanted. Ike sighed and stared hard at the horizen, hands clutching at his sides.

But little did Ike know someone on the opposite side of the war zone shared his exact same feelings.

Marth Bioane perched himself atop his railing in his master bedroom. He sighed softly and watched the sun rise into the sky. His slim, feminine figure blocked the sun from entering fully, but did cast a perfect reflection of his black core. He sighed sadly, softly. He shoke his hair free from its hold in the white ribbon. The wind caressed his long blue hair, straightening it from the wavy hell it was just in. He shivered pleasently in the early morning air. It was a perfect distraction from the painful day ahead.

He sighed softly and stared at his own kingdom, watching the sun rise over his slowly dying home. If the war didn't end soon he knew his kingdom would surely die. The starving civilzation was hanging by a thread.

Marth hugged himself around his torso, his white night gown bellowing out around him in the warm air. He closed his eyes. If someone in the royal family were to die then surely the war would end, His father said so himself.

The young bluenette loved his home more then anything. His mother had already passed. The kingdom was all he had left to love and he would rather die then watch it fall and that was what he was planning.

If the war didn't end soon, then he was going to end it. Marth put his hair behind his ear and stared sadly out at the sky. Nothing would save him at this point. He was already depressed after his lovers death on the battle field.

He put his hands over his heart gently and felt it pound slowly; eyes closed and head down, Marth prayed to any god above that something would happen to him that would make this war would end.

The sun shimmered from the heavens when he finally looked back up. But even the light of another beautiful day couldn't stop the silent tears that started to trek down his pale and beautiful face.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? How was it? C'mon, you want more you gotta provide the feedback. Give it up, We're not affraid to discontinue this so early in the game :| GIVE US THE DAMN REVIEWS AND WE'LL GIVE YOU YOUR CHAPTER UPDATES! <strong>

**...**

**Love youuuu :3**


	3. The Beginnings of a Day

**A/N: **MarMarBinks has arrived :DD yeah, sorry it took so long; I've been kinda stressed and sick lately. Soooooo, I iz back and healthy and hyper as ever! ...I'm going to shut up now...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ike&Marth, there would be some...changes *evil, creeper grin* - Oh my gosh, TaimingThyDragon, DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME? ...it's okay, though :)

**Ship:** The wonderful bluenettes

* * *

><p>A gentle knocking on his door broke Ike from his brooding thoughts. Turning, he saw Hoshi, a young worker in the castle. Bowing respectively - how he hated that gesture - her feeble voice somehow found it's way through her usually shut mouth. "Master Ike, breakfast is ready." He nodded curtly and she exited his room. Casting one last glance at the rising sun, Ike turned from the scenery and left his spacious quarters.<p>

As the bluenette swept down the wide wooden staircase, he looked at the royal tapestries hanging from the walls. If a stranger entered the castle, he would have not been aware that such a hell was raging through the kingdom. The queen insisted that they keep the castle presentable, though it made no sense to Ike. Hardly anyone ever saw the insides of the castle besides the royal family and, of course, the workers, though if they said a negative word it could mean death; times were harsh. As the royal child entered the elegant dining room, he was met by his mother's sweetly flowing voice, "Ah, Prince Ike. I'm glad you could join us." Though he hated to do things traditionally, he didn't feel like being reprimanded by father, so he dipped his head slightly and responded, "Good morning, Mother. I hope you slept well." She smiled and said, "Quite well, dear." Not replying, he took his seat in the middle of the insanely long table while his parents watched him from either end. Ike didn't understand why they had to be so far apart. Nothing in the royal system made sense to him.

As the waiters began to bring in breakfast - warm ham with eggs, toast, biscuits, and green herbal tea - the king called down to his wife. "Anastas, darling, how are you enjoying the mare I retrieved for you? How does she ride?"

"Oh, Sadon, she is magnificent! A beauty, she is! Rides as smoothly as Gypsy used to, if not more, bless her buried soul."

"Have you decided what you would like to name her?"

"After much thought and elimination, yes. Morningstar is what I'll call her for she is as white as any star I've ever seen."

"Wonderful, my love. I'm glad you like her."

As the family silenced their talk so that they could delicately place small portions of food in their mouths (another thing Ike didn't understand. Why couldn't they just stuff it?), the prince looked at his father. His blue hair was longer than his son's, flopping across his forehead. His faded gray eyes showed no emotion, no indication that he even _had _emotions. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. Ike had to be stupid not to know that many women were willing to marry him, if not for his status, for his body and looks. The young man then turned his piercing blue eyes to his mother. She was quite the opposite of her husband. She was shorter than both her husband and son, coming only to the king's chest and prince's neck. Her long blonde hair was normally in a tight bun, keeping it out of her eyes. Her eyes were blue, though not as piercing or ocean-y as Ike's. Those blue orbs were like the portal to her soul, showing everything against her will. The queen was normally bubbly and cheery, completely opposite of her husband. Ike would always wonder how they had gotten together, but they seemed to be happy, so he was content. Love meant a lot to him and if his parents didn't love each other, he didn't know if he'd be sane.

Right as Ike placed a forkful of eggs into his mouth, King Sadon addressed him, "Prince Ike, Zelda will be coming by later. I suggest you take her down by the lake, spend some time with her. I would think a man would like to know his bride before he married her."

The prince could have groaned out of complete resentment to the idea, but, swallowing his remorse, he nodded. "Yes, father."

Standing from the table, the king wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I will be in my library. Try not to disturb me unless necessary."

"Of course, my love."

"Yes, father."

Kissing his now standing wife, King Sadon left the dining room. Smiling sweetly at her son, Queen Anastas asked, "Are you finished with your food, Ike? Would you like me to call in the waiters?"

"Almost, actually." Placing a piece of ham into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, Ike stood. "I'm finished now, Mother." Waving her hand, she ushered the two servants standing by the door. Instantly getting to work, they piled the dishes on top of each other before rushing them into the kitchen to be cleaned. As mother and son turned toward the door, a young woman clad in maiden clothing rushed into the room. "My Queen, your sister and nephew have arrived in the main hall."

"Peach and Pit? Oh dear, I completely forgot that they were arriving today!" Turning hurriedly toward her son, her worried eyes looked down at her outfit. "Do I look presentable, my son?" Ike's eyes observed her satin blue dress embedded with white beads along the seams. A white cloth was wrapped around her waist, making her bosom bust out. Her eyes were really brought out by the color of her dress. "You look dashing, Mother." Smiling pleasantly, the queen kissed her son's cheek briefly before rushing towards the main hall, maid trailing behind.

Ike looked after her for a moment before walking throughout the castle expertly and exiting out one of the side doors. Walking across the short expanse of grass, he entered the stable. The smell of horses instantly hit him, but it was a comforting smell. As he traipsed down the long aisle, past many resting war horses, he stopped in front of a stall and looked up at a familiar face. A soft nicker escaped from the stallion in front of him. The dappled gray body twitched with pleasure when Ike brushed his hands along it's back after entering the stall. "How ya doin', Shadowsmear?" Ike murmured lovingly. The horse twisted his head around to look at his owner, his gray eyes begging for but one thing. The prince chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright," pulling the hidden apple from his pocket, Ike held it out for his companion to munch on. With his other hand, he rubbed his horse's forehead, tracing it's white blaze.

The bluenette spent quite a time in the stall, just like he normally did. Horses had always been his only friends having grown up in a spacious castle with no siblings. He had come to understand them considerably, practically knowing their language. He could tell how one was feeling by the way it held it's body and what they wanted by a simple look in their eyes. He had deciphered their tone and could understand one's urgency or ease just by the way it sounded. Hell, he could be a horse himself.

As he leaned against his best friend's shoulder, twirling Shadowsmear's hair absentmindedly with his fingers, a male servant rushed into the stable. "Your highness, Lady Zelda has arrived." Sighing, Ike straightened his posture and turned towards the man. "Thank you." Giving his horse a farewell pat, he exited the stable and followed the servant up to the main entrance to the castle where her carriage was waiting.

Watching Zelda exit her wooden escort, he found her beauty almost revolting now that he knew what was on the inside. Taking a deep breath, he dismissed his accompanist and prepared himself for the agonizing experiences ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, _that_ took forever! Well, I hope you liked it, soooooooooo

REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE IKE TALK TO THE HORSES AND MAKE THEM EAT YOU ALIVE!...love you?


	4. Much Needed Escape

**Oh, my, goshh. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG. DX please forgive me! School home life and everything else just kind of came crashing down on me and I know it's no excuse. I apologize. Please forgive me oh loving reviewers and lurkers?**

**Warnings: Emotional Teenage Boy, Giant Bath Tubs, and Romantic Day dreams**

**Enjoy!**

**~Marth**

* * *

><p>The morning light filtered in and out between white curtains and danced seductively across Marths sleeping face. He stirred gently as a light warm breeze blew in and ran its fingers through the lunettes fine hair. He allowed his eyes to flutter open in disdain but quickly let them shut again with a loud groan.<p>

The prince's arm flew up to shield his eyes in the blinding gold morning light but it was a futile attempt. The light snuck through anyway and kept his tired body from collapsing back into a fitful sleep.

Marth gasped softly and whined lowly in his throat as he leaned up despite his bodies pained refusal. He rubbed at his sore, pale neck and allowed himself to fully awaken. Shivers wracked threw his body as he sat up in his cooling bed, covers slipping from his body into his lap.

A delicate hand reached up and rubbed lightly at a closed eye. A yawn arose and he found himself getting sleepier again despite knowing no good would come of it. Marth lazily rolled himself out of bed, body swaying some in protest at being horizontal again.

Another jaw breaking yawn spilled out as the bony boy stretched out the sleep cramped muscles in his arms, shoulders and back. He shuffled halfheartedly over to his master dresser in the far corner of his bed chamber, white dress like garment bellowing beautifully out around him even within the slowly starting day.

Clothing, as expected, was lying out before him by one of his many servants atop the redwood surface. A heart wrenching smile slowly filled a small corner of his face as his long, bony finger tips gently felt the lace he was expected to wear.

Meta always loved for him to wear lace; he'd said it made him appear slender. He had said it matched his delicate personality. Marth quickly but gently grabbed the clothing before the tears behind his blues could fall.

He quietly made his way to his door, hesitating a minute before pushing the heavy wood open. He swiftly made his way through the empty candlelit corridor until he reached the large, in ground bathing pool.

He reached the large door and in a heartbeat was carefully setting his clothing down, shutting and locking. The stone room was cold and quickly brought goose bumps over the lunettes bony, silk covered body. Marth turned the large tap, shivering as if he were having a seizure.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He chanted softly under his breath as the taps took their time in bringing the prince his desired heat.

A hesitating minute later an excessive amount of water came swooshing from the tap, quickly filling the large area. Steam quickly filled the room and left Marth lightheaded. He didn't seem to mind as he turned the large tap back off.

He sunk into the water and gradually felt the tension from a prier nightmare leave his stiff muscles. He sighed utter in content as bony knees brought themselves against his chest. His long arms came to wrap softly around the appendages. The princes head slowly tilted back until it rested heavily against the warm edge.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Marths eyes closed and a sigh was released from his wet lips. With the relaxing sensations of the water and the mind numbing tension being gone; the teenage boy began to do something he hadn't done since the bloody war had begun: daydream.

His mind drifted into romantic fantasies about finding the perfect person; settling down in a small wooden cabin off in the forbidden and temptingly beautiful forests. Peaceful wooded silence was only broken by the deep joyful laughter of his significant other. The pitter-patter of tiny feet racing down the hall would be a welcome sound, as well. That particular thought brought a small smile to the dreamy princes' lips. Farewells kiss from a lover as he goes to catch the week's meals, him staying behind to keep watch over their own personal section of the world…

"Your, majesty?" Marth's eyes shot open at the soft voice of a maid; smashing his glass fragile fantasy. He swerved his head to stare at the tiny, frightened girl; Miranda, her name was. She was his favorite of the servants. Though she was young, only in her fourteenth year, she was wise and kind. Fearful but wearing an unafraid mask towards her surroundings made her pleasant company in Marths day to day life.

The child like girl continued, knocking Marth once again from his thoughts. "His grace, the King, has sent me to fetch you. He wishes to speak." Miranda bowed her head, shoulder length hair hiding her small, frail face.

The lunette sighed in annoyance, slowly feeling the impending tension rise in his spine. "Thank you." He whispered.

She sent him a brief nod before scurrying away. Once hearing the door slam, Marth raised himself out of the relaxing heat of the water. The prince grabbed the overly fluffy towel and dried himself off; leaving his mop of hair to be done last.

A minute or two later he was working on his complicated dress wear. A pale off white shirt with a pale blue suiting jacket over top. Gold trim around the edges, with matching gold buttons; scenes of the ocean flowing in a standstill against each one. Tight dark but matching blue pants were draped onto his legs; gold trimming them as well. Black buckle shoes with a slight heel brought the short teen to a natural prince's shoulder. Marth sighed softly and tugged uncomfortably at the beautiful form fitted clothing as he stared at himself in the mirror. He dried the rest of his hair and fixed it to be presentable before adding on his much hated tiara, he flicked it in agitation before remorsefully leaving his desire of a much simpler and beautiful life behind in the room, till later, as he draped down the hall to his ever unpleasant father.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So was that okay? To bad if it wasn't. It's staying!<strong>

**GO IKE GO /HANDS OFF THE TORCH OF FANFIC ING**


	5. Unwanted Company

**A/N: **Again, I have proven that I am a much better updater than my twinny :) Take that!

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I wish I owned Ike...the things I would make him do... *.* Yeah, I don't claim Marth..

* * *

><p>"About time you got here," Zelda's annoyingly snobby voice hit Ike like a carriage racing at full speed. "I've been waiting here <em>forever<em>."

_Try about thirty seconds,_ he thought angrily, but instead spoke in his 'prince voice,' as he liked to call it. "I'm sorry, milady; I was currently occupied. Please, accept my apology. Now, if you will accompany me, I have arranged for a little boat ride in the lake." He offered his arm to the revolting thing that could hardly be called a lady, and she took it with an indigenous 'hmph.' Leading her down a slightly sloped grassy plain, the prince begrudgingly tried to make small talk about the time of year and, when that didn't go well, he even tried to talk about women's wear. He racked his brain for the type of hoop skirts currently in style that might have been mentioned by his mother. He came up short and they drifted into silence as they traipsed down the gravel laden trail. Dogwood trees lined the road on either side and their luminescence made it seem as if this already disastrous-looking day might not be so terrible after all. They lingered off, however, and the feeling faded.

The silence was starting to get awkward and Ike began to search for something else to talk about when the lake came into view. It's beauty was enough to make Zelda gasp in awe. The sun was sparkling off the water in the most attractive of ways; it looked like a place where angels would bathe. It was surrounded by cherry blossom and Japanese blossom trees that his majesty, the King, had transported here for this very purpose. Their petals swirled lazily around the outskirts of the lake in a slow and graceful dance. A flock of swans swam leisurely near the center; a few dipped under every so often to feed.

The bluenette led the wonderstruck female out on the dock and held her steady while she stepped into the neatly painted, white rowboat. There were two polished wood seats inside and Zelda lowered herself delicately on one while Ike plopped himself down on the other. Taking up the oars, his strong arms paddled them towards the center. The Lady looked all around her, eyes wide with astonishment. The prince smiled when he realized he'd never heard her be this quiet. In his opinion, the lake just became the greatest place on earth.

They drifted past the swans at a safe distance so as not to spook them. Mostly, the adults just ignored them, but a few cygnets came to investigate. They honked loudly at the pair and poked curiously at the wood of the boat with their bills. Zelda laughed and Ike froze. He had never heard this witch of a woman laugh before and, to be honest, the sound scared him a little; a shiver ran down his spine. He glanced over at her and saw genuine happiness spread across her face. A little freaked out, the bluenette quickly turned his attention back to the younglings in the water. A soft honk sent the cygnets flowing back to their mothers with glances back at the boat, still curious as to what it was. Their mother circled them to round them up, then followed the other swans who were already treading through the water toward the swore line.

The breeze brought a flurry of petals right past their faces. Smiling, Zelda reached out and plucked one out of the air, delighted. Ike just smiled grimly and hoped it looked convincing enough. So as not to have to watch any of this terrifying stuff she was doing, the prince concentrated on rowing. He became transfixed on how the wood fit in his hand perfectly, and how, instead of being a real jerky ride as would be thought of such a knobbing steering method, the boat sailed smoothly through water as if it were a hot knife through butter.

Ike rowed them up to the dock and hopped out, tying the rowboat to the post. Holding out his hand, he helped the Lady out of the boat and offered her his arm again for the trip back. As they traveled, the sun rose the highest that it ever is in a day. Sun-high had arrived and the heat glared down at them. The prince felt as if he were under a huge pile of bear pelts. Heat enveloped him in his shirt, overcoat, and cloak. Zelda didn't seem to mind, however, even though she looked quite heavily-clothed in her long, flowing dress and purple shaw. Ike would have thought the metal shoulder part of her dress would be a load, but she hardly noticed. Instead, she rambled on and on about how beautiful and graceful the swans were. He hoped his fear of this strange creature that was in no way, shape, or form Zelda, didn't show on his face.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the castle courtyard. "The way they held their head was so elegant and-" The Lady stopped short as she looked at him and their bodies stopped moving forward. She seemed to have just realized all that she had been saying. She narrowed her eyes as if he had done this somehow. And, out of nowhere, the Zelda that he knew and hated returned. "What sort of rubbish are we doing here? Believe it or not, I have better things to do than stand here all day! Take me to my carriage, at once!"

_And just like that, The Beast is back._

He bowed politely. "As you wish, milady." He left her by her means of transportation and, as he entered the castle, he could hear her yelling at some poor stable boy about the means of her two, snow-white horses. Her booming was voice abruptly cut off as he shut the massive doors.

After removing his cloak, the bluenette felt slightly cooler. He was about to go in search of a nice, cool bath when a male servant approached him. He bowed low. "My Prince, his majesty, King Sadon, has requested your presence in his private library. It seemed to be most important. I believe it has something to do with the war, sir."

Ike pondered for a moment before dismissing the man. If this was about the war, than it wouldn't end well. Father and son had two very different views on such matters.

Taking a deep breath, he began his trek up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two chapters in one day? Consider yourselves lucky because I know me and my twin (which I'm pretty sure I do) this most likely won't happen again. Sorry; we're both terrible updaters :)

Reviews pleeeease! I need them to live! I is dying because of you all!


	6. Your Fault

**A/N: It seriously took Ike to do her next chapter for me to finish this stupid thing. D: you all better appreciate this. I was considering not doing the next chapter and just skipping it. Well, enjoy my pretty, pretty birds (:**

Marth walked slowly down the dark corridor, prolonging his visit. Visits with his father were never pleasant anymore. The last time the old coot wanted to see him personally was to tell him his mother was dead, such a lovely man his father was; breaking it to his fifteen year old son that something he did resulted in his mother's death.

The lunette let out a bitter laugh as his shoes left soft resounding _clacks_ with each slow step. His gangly arms came to wrap around his skinny chest as his thoughts traced back to his mother. He was almost an exact replica of her; much to his own displeasure. He had his mother's figure, eye color, stance, everything. Everything in looks and emotions and reactions that she had to offer was inherited to the young prince, it was the most likely reason his father hated him so much.

She was adventurous and hyper, a fun loving individual with big curls in her long blue hair. A beauty to behold, she made sure her castle, grounds and kingdom reflected that beauty tenfold. If she were to see it today, with the starving children and general depression and ugliness that fell upon the district, her golden heart would crack.

The teenager wiped his eye as he thought more in depth of what **he** let his father turn their once beautiful home into and before his thoughts could trace away from the entirely to sore subject, he found himself staring in front of the chestnut door. He swallow his heart back and calmed his features back into a cool look of indifference, it didn't take much to accomplish. His father already thought him a pansy, why give him more reason to believe so?

A fragile hand came up and knocked softly against the office door. A pale and chapped lip was trapped between perfect white teeth as a loud "enter" was heard. Marth gathered his fabled courage and pushed into the room.

The room seemed to have vomited blue and silver everywhere you looked. Drapes, walls, flooring, everything was tastefully drenched in the kingdoms colors. The blues intertwined themselves with the silvers under the pattern of a courageous eagle as it soared high in the kingdoms skies.

_The skies and forests used to be filled with them_; Marth thought as he kneeled in the center of the room, _I haven't seen one for a while now._

If the King noticed the act of respect he didn't show it, choosing instead to continue writing. His eyes never left the paper, though the teenager knew that he knew he was there. Marth hesitantly eyed his temperamental father. He was known for his mood swings and wasn't one to be tested with, better to stay on the ground then be put back there by blade point.

"You wished to see me?" He said from his spot still on the floor.

"I did." He finally looked up and met the eyes of the bowing prince. "Rise and step forward, child." He placed his quill down and crossed his hands over each other on the ebony desk in front of him. Marth did so with no hesitance, he wouldn't show that to his father. The man considered it to be weakness, and despite the teenagers plan for his kingdoms peace, he was not weak.

Marth came so that he was standing in front of the desk, closer than he felt comfortable with to his father.

"I suppose you already have guessed that I have not brought you here for good news." The man started, seeming to grow weary at the thought of explaining something to his child. The lunette nodded slowly in response.

The man sighed impatiently and rubbed at his tired and worn face. Marth recalled a time when the face was almost as young as his, filled with only carefree visions and love for his family. Sure he still had a short temper and hated his son but he loved his kingdom and wife and that was all he needed. His name, Tsuyoi; meaning strong; was more than just a name at the time.

"Our city is not doing well. We are losing employment due to death and other such extremities at, not only the castle, but the war effort as well. Men of ours are going into combat untrained and unhealthy." The man cut himself off by wincing, "The greatest army in all of the land, defeated to some kingdom so trivial" he added softly to himself.

The king shook his head and continued. "Women and children are dying by the bucket load and if the war doesn't end soon then I fear the soldiers out there will have nothing to come home to; and we will have nothing to control and lead." Marth nodded again, slower this time, willing his father to continue speaking gravely as his eyes turned downcast towards the floor.

"But despite all this and more… I refuse to give in to the opposing kingdom. They have stolen my wife and precious future son-in-law away from me and deserve to feel the same undying pain I did." The king's fists came down hard on the table as he finished his angered speech; his eyes rang with crazed fear and hatred as he stared at his only child with disgust.

Marth's eyes had snapped open long before the subtle insult was thrown his way. His deep, dead blues shinned in sorrow as he stared at his father. The lunette could feel tears rise into his eyes; he refused to let them fall.

The two beautifully blue haired men stared at each other; both looks filled with two different kinds of emotions. After several minutes Marth opened his mouth to speak, Tsuyoi beat him to it.

"It's your fault, you know." The comment was hushed but Marth heard him as if he had screamed. The lunettes eyes only widened. "My darling Sakura is dead because you were too stupid to do what was asked of you. The only one strong enough to carry on the kingdom, my kingdom will die because of you. Everything is loosed because of you." The look the King sent at his son was filled with so much hatred that he could barely keep his eyes locked with them.

"You're too much of a failure to look as much like her as you do." The king looked away, voice filled with regret and sadness, eyes brimming with the same emotions, only red angry hatred was spiraling with them.

By this time, tears actually did spill from Marth's eyes. The elder heard the soft intake of panicked breath and scoffed, looking back at the teenager. "I hate you so much." He whispered it with so much of that emotion in his voice that Marth could only sob in sorrow.

"Fix this, _son._" The word was spit with so much malice that Marth could only turn and run from the room as his response.

Tears flowed freely down the beautifully broken face as he ran. He sobbed often, losing his voice with the noise and gasping for breath a minute later in his rampage of running. He lost sight of where he was going, his father's words still rang clear in his mind as his feet carried him away. Fix it; he could fix it. He knew how to fix it. He knew exactly how to fix it.

The boys' feet carried him past the worried maids and servant boys, and out into the sweet air. He pushed past the stables and the emptiness of the world he had come to love so much. Even as his vision started doting he pushed himself. He had to get to his place, the place his mother and him had stayed together in so many nights. The place with the glittering water, the luminous trees, the owls, the deer; the trail was mapped out perfectly in his heart. The area was close to the war grounds, he knew this. A soldier in search of water or hiding would find it and thus find his body. It was all too perfect.

He found himself there before he knew what to do with himself. The tears continued to fall and somewhere along the way he had lost his tiara. Marth gasped in as much air as he could manage as he literally threw himself to the ground in front of the beautifully displayed scenery before him. Gasping for air, he laid there, wallowing in the memories of the loved ones he lost. He let out a loud, almost inhuman scream, letting his remorse and regret rip from his throat in a painstaking noise.

By the time his sobbing quieted to a dull whimpering, he wanted nothing more than to die. It made his resolve so much stronger, made him need it so much more. Links face, his mother's happy smile, his maidservant Miranda slowly being beaten by the illness, he father's words, all of it swirled in his brain as he helplessly stood back and watched. He felt his heart crack with each aching memory.

Marth dragged himself to the edge of the water on the wooden path him and his mother had made together, he prepared to throw himself into the water, to finally taste the sweet pang of death, when he heard it. The leaves danced softly from next to him and he looked over in the direction. What he saw made him gasp and pause in his reverie if only for a moment.

Marth closed his eyes and ignored the tugging in his heart as the sound increased in volume and proceeded to throw himself into the beautiful water.

**FJBALDUGHSDFBSBURHGTUTHRHNBLN**

**OH MY GOOD GODRIC IT'S FINISHED.**

**Finally, seriously you guys. I wanted to strangle someone the entire time I wrote this part. Honestly D: It might take yet another month after Ike's upload for me to upload. (Ike already has her part written, the show off.) I just have to set a few things straight though.**

**I will work faster if you review. Seriously. It's what made me feel like I didn't want to write it anymore, no one's reading so why bother finishing it? You want more? Get the word out about the story. Keep me appeased and you might just have the update without Ike tying me to my computer chair this time. **

**~Marth.**


	7. Damn Horse

**A/N:** Why, welcome back to Ike's world! Please, continue and enjoy :) Oh and yes, Marth, I _am_ a show off and proud! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the King and Queen and some random maids/servants. Oh, and the horseys...if they count...

* * *

><p>Ike took his time walking up the massive stone stairs and down the wide decorated corridor. Private conversations with the King were never anticipated by anyone, even his own son. The fact that it concerned the war made it ten times worse. The bluenette finally reached the strong cedar wood doors and paused. Readjusting his cloak, he made sure he was presentable - the King was so picky about such things, almost as bad as the Queen - and pushed through the doors.<p>

"Ah, Prince Ike," King Sadon greeted him from behind the polished desk that matched his doors. Shelves upon shelves of books both new and old filled the walls around the room. Like that of most rooms in the castle, it was spacious enough for a grand party. His Majesty beckoned him in and towards the desk. Ike closed the doors before approaching and bowing at the waist before his father.

"You called for me, my King?" The prince sat in one of the armchairs that adorned maroon colored cushions after being waved toward one.

"Yes. We have matters to discuss." The King rearranged some papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. He held it up for his son to see. "This is a declaration for a scheduled battle. King Caristee wants to meet at Carrion in five days at the tenth hour. I have already sent word to him that we will, in fact, be there. Winning this battle is crucial in the war effort. Carrion is one of the most important trading stations in all of Europe. Whoever controls it, controls the trade of weaponry, rations, everything! It is vital that we win."

"Please excuse me, Father, but may I ask what this has to do with me? Other than it being my country that is fighting."

"The necessity of victory for this battle is so great that I must be confident in the decision making that goes on there. I am in need of someone who is as close to my brain as possible so that nothing is done that I wouldn't do myself."

Things began to click in Ike's mind. "You don't mean...?"

"I'm sending you to lead the troops at Carrion."

The prince lept from his chair in indignation. "Father! You can't possibly send me into battle! You are aware of my feelings towards war."

"It does not matter whether you support it or not. This is your country; you are its future ruler. You must show them that you are not afraid to smash your enemies if they get out of hand. If you do not, they will not respect and fear you. If that is the case, then riots will break out and rebellions start. Do you wish to be assassinated, son?"

Ike ran a hand down his face, letting it rest for a moment on his mouth and chin before removing it. Pacing, he began to come up with excuses not to go. "We are not as alike as you think, Father. Our minds are different and I might not make the same decisions."

"You have been listening to my decisions for eighteen years. They have no doubt made an imprint on your mind."

"What if I get killed in battle? You will have no heir to the throne."

"You were not trained by the best swordsman in the country just so that you be plundered by some fools in Caristee's army."

"What if I simply do not want to go?"

"You do not have a choice in the matter."

"What about-"

The king stood, angered, and exclaimed, "Silence, ignorant boy! The matter is already decided; your input does not change a thing! You will leave tomorrow morning for a small town just outside Carrion called Silon. The troops are waiting for you to lead them. Do it well and do it according to my ways. Winning this battle is everything! You are dismissed." Ike left, not bothering to bow as a way to show his displeasure.

He hated the war. He didn't want to fight in it; didn't want to be a part of it. Destruction of another family's kingdom was his father's department, not his. He wanted to be left out of it.

He marched back to his room temperamentally and slammed the door. His room was large and very square with dark cream walls and a crimson carpet. A wide four poster bed sat centered, a thick maroon comforter with golden lacing designs over top it. A wooden dresser sat opposite the bed with a full body mirror beside. Ike approached a glass-case mounted on the wall. Opening it, he removed the sword that it contained. He ran his finger along the glistening metal, marveling at the work put into it. Holding it from either sides, the prince thought about the work put in so that the balance would be as perfect as it was. He gripped the decorated handle and looked for the hundredth time at the words engraved into it.

_"One must learn to die before one can learn to live."_

When he had given his son the sword for his thirteenth birthday, the King had explained that the prince would understand what it meant 'in due time.' Even after five years, he was still oblivious. His grip on the handle tightened as he examined it once more. This would be the weapon with which, in five days, he would be killing and fighting for a war he didn't believe in. With a sigh, he returned it to its place. After changing into his night garments, Ike slithered under the large comforter and plopped his head onto the puffed pillows, curling into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Prince Ike."<p>

The voice just barely reached the slumbering prince's ears. He kept his eyes closed, however.

"My liege, please. You must awaken. Your Father has sent me for it is close to your time of departure."

With a groan, Ike opened his eyes and laid eyes upon the fair maid before him. Her dark hair fell into her blue eyes. She stood a good few feet away from the bed, almost like she was afraid that he would have her hanged for getting any closer. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'm getting up." With a sigh of relief, she left the room.

Ike yawned, stretching out his muscles. He left the bed unmade - that's what a maid's for, isn't it? - as he made his way to his dresser. He clothed himself in white trousers, a blue shirt with gold trimming, and a long maroon cloak. He slipped on his long brown boots. Tying a warrior's strip around his head, he grabbed his sword from the case and made his way through the castle and onto the front courtyard.

"Glad you could finally join us," King Sadon sighed as Ike hopped down the stone stairs. "Your horse is saddled and on it's way over; your clothes were packed while you were sleeping and are already latched to the saddle. This here - " he stopped to motion to the tall, dark curly haired man beside him " - is Commander Morrison. He will be escorting you to Silon. Ah! Here are your horses."

The prince turned, expecting to see Shadowsmear's eager eyes. Instead, he saw a Chestnut mare with a small white star almost hidden by her bangs. "What is this?" Ike exclaimed. "Where is Shadowsmear?"

"You will not be taking your own horse into battle; he is not trained."

"That does not mean he is not capable! I trust him with my life, but I now have to get adjusted to the feel of this horse!"

"Yes, you will just have to adjust. Now, mount and be off!" Muttering crossly as he mounted the mare, Ike slid his sword into the holster. Commander Morrison mounted his Sorrel mare alongside the prince. "Are you ready, my liege?"

With a sigh, Ike nodded and followed the Commander along the cobblestone driveway that led away from the castle.

* * *

><p>It took a day and a half to reach Silon. For the most part, Ike had been too furious to speak so they had padded along in silence. However, after making camp and having a good nights sleep, the prince began to enjoy the openness and freedom he felt outside of the castle grounds. He chatted lightly with Benedict Morrison as they traveled. The Commander spoke fondly of his wife, Victoria, and his two little girls, Matilda and Mirabelle. He had gotten a letter a few months back saying that Mrs. Morrison had given birth to a son.<p>

"Do you think she was...unfaithful?" Ike had asked hesitantly. He knew that Benedict had been serving for years, with few breaks.

"Oh no," Commander Morrison had chuckled slightly, with a smile on his lips. "She's beautiful beyond belief, but as faithful as a dog. I was allowed a leave, the King was quite kind in the matter, and my wife and I had a nice reunion." He paused, looking at the clouds above them. "I can't wait to see my new little baby. I love my girls, but I've always wanted a boy. Someone to carry on the Morrison name. I can't wait to hold him. When this war is over and I go home, I'll teach him everything I know. And if he gets my looks, he'll have all the ladies after him." They had laughed cheerfully, as if they were old friends.

When they reached the small town, Commander Morrison led the prince to a camp a mile or so outside of the town. A large tent was set up in the middle with smaller ones surrounding it. Two young boys who couldn't be more than eleven each took their horses to the water trough and began to prepare a mush for them. They entered the center tent. Five men who wore the stars of Generals looked up from the table where a model of the battlefield could be seen. They all kneeled when he entered.

"Welcome, my prince," one of them greeted him. His curly brown hair was streaked with the gray of age. His face was worn with battle and his hazel eyes were tired. "We are honored that you have come."

"Rise," Ike commanded them, approaching the table. "Show me how we are going to win this battle."

* * *

><p>Prince Ike glanced around at the troops nervously. They were all at attention, their swords at ready by their sides. Chain mail covered their bodies and metal armor protected some of their more important parts, such as the head and breast. The bluenette was perched atop Chastity, the Chestnut he rode here. She twitched uncomfortably, feeling her rider's agitation. General Binnety wanted him to make a speech before they set out to raise hopes and bring determination into the soldiers.<p>

"Oh great men of the King's army," his voice boomed and he hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "It is an honor to ride beside you. I know that every man here will make himself and his country proud. No matter whether we win or lose, I know...I _know_ that you all will have fought fiercely and bravely for your families, friends, and country. I am proud to have an army such as fine as this. I would tell you to be brave but I already know that you will." With that, he turned Chastity around and, with Commander Morrison on his Sorrel at his side, began to lead the way toward the battlefield. He could hear the clang of their shields as they followed him.

* * *

><p>Ike stood on top of the hill. He could see the Sensaina troops on the opposite bank. He could barely hear anything above the sound of his beating heart. "Steady, now, everyone!" He called to the soldiers, though it was as much to himself as to them.<p>

"Prince." He turned his head to look at the Commander. "I have faith in you."

The bluenette sighed and gave a half-smile. "Thank you, Benedict."

"We're on a battlefield! You must call me Commander Morrison!" Laughter was dancing in his golden eyes. Ike chuckled softly, glad that he had a friend here to lift his quickly fleeting spirit.

Raising his sword, the prince looked ahead at the enemy and called, "For the King!" Digging his heels into her flanks, he sent Chastity racing down the hill. Morrison kept pace with him, his own sword raised and ready. He heard the cry of his troops as they followed him into battle and possibly their deaths.

It felt like just a moment before he clashed into another rider. He raised his shield to block a powerful blow. Throwing the blade off, the prince dug his sword into his opponent's gut. Leaving his dying enemy, Ike guided his mare around a group of fighting men. She was young and jumpy and he yearned for Shadowsmear's confident movements. Within a second, there was another man ready to battle the prince. This one, like Chastity, was young and inexperienced. It took only a moment to slice his neck.

The moments seemed to fly by but go in slow motion in the same time. In what felt like a second and an hour, he had killed three more men. His training seemed to have come in handy; he'd come out basically unscathed. A cut on his forehead had come from an unexpected dagger. He felt his sweat mixing with the blood as they both slid down his face.

As he stopped to catch his breath and register his surroundings, a large man raced towards him. Knowing he would stand no chance while perched high on a horse, he slid off the Chestnut. Their swords collided with a loud _clang! _and Ike narrowed his eyes, searching for a weakness in this man. He was older, bigger, and more muscular so pure force was out of the question. His opponent moved suddenly, diving in to stab him. The prince easily made it out of the way of the clumsy movement.

Speed.

He would beat him with speed.

With a smirk playing on his lips, the bluenette raised his shield to protect him as another attack came. Slicing out quickly, he swung out. The Sensaina soldier was able to avoid a deadly hit, but Ike's sword still cut the skin on his side. He snarled at the pain. Ike danced around him, delivering the occasional nick of his sword. He was playing with him. He knew he shouldn't, but he was. Finally deciding to end it, the prince rushed forward, digging his blade deep in the man's gut. He grunted, his eyes quickly begining glaze. Ike was fascinated by the death in his eyes. So mesmerized that he didn't noticed the final lash of a dying man's arm. He didn't see, but in a moment, he felt.

His opponent's sword sliced through his shoulder, sticking out in the back. The large man was now dead, but Ike didn't notice, didn't cry out. Only fell to the ground as his blood pooled around him.

Suddenly, Commander Morrison was there. "Sire! Stay calm; I'll get you to safety." He lifted the prince onto Chastity who had waited patiently while her rider battled. He tried to stay upright, but ended up slumping over, his face about half a foot away from his horse's neck. The Commander, at the head of the horse, grabbed onto the reins and began to swerve through the bodies. He kept shouting things back to Ike over his shoulder. "Majesty! Stay awake; keep your eyes open! You will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

Out of no where, a rider raced by, his sword slicing Morrison's neck. He fell to the ground, his blood a pillow to his head.

"Benedict!" Ike found himself screaming despite his weakness.

The unforeseen attack spooked Chastity. She rose up onto her hing legs, squealing loudly. With his good arm, the bluenette held on for dear life until she lowered herself. However, as soon as her hoofs touched the ground, she bolted. His hands gripped her hair instead of the reins as she flew through the soldiers. She raced across an open patch of land and into the surrounding forests. The trees flew by and shadows caressed his face.

The prince tried in vain to calm Chastity, but he was losing strength. A simple whisper winded him. As they ran, his hand slipped and he tumbled right off her back. She didn't stop but raced on faster.

"Damn horse," he whispered. "It's trained, my ass..." He groaned in pain and rolled over. He could feel blackness at the edges of his eyes, trying to take over his mind. He needed to keep it away. Ike spotted a small stream trickling through the peaceful forest. Water...water would help keep him awake.

He dragged himself over, one painful drag after the other. Exhausted, he finally reached the sparkling liquid. He lowered his face to it and let it flow gently into his mouth. It's coolness felt like ice against his burning, dry throat. _Wound...I need to clean my wound._ Propping himself up against a tree, he attempted to rip his cloak. It was impossible with only one arm. Giving up, he tried to splash water onto it, but it was all in vain. The darkness was closer now and continued to push his mind. A movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye, but before he could look, the darkness won his mind over and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've _ever _written. It took _forever_! So, enjoy it! and review please :)


End file.
